


Amandoti, ti chiederò perdono

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Graphic Description, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Ci sarebbe stato tempo, la mattina dopo, di pentirsi di quello che si stava lasciando fare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, la mattina dopo, di cadere in ginocchio davanti al suo amato fratello per chiedergli perdono. Ma ora il corpo di Sasuke sulla sua mascolinità, la sua bocca di fuoco sulla pelle del proprio collo, tradiva il suo umano desiderio. Itachi non si è mai sentito tanto umano, tanto vulnerabile come tra le mani di Sasuke. Itachi non si è mai sentito tanto sbagliato".</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amandoti, ti chiederò perdono

**Author's Note:**

> L'incontro .. ehm .. intimo tra Itachi e Sasuke è .. molto molto _MOLTO_ descrittivo ^^" ...  
>  (su [Livejournal](http://krystal-tsuki.livejournal.com/22842.html)

  
  
\- Ti prego Sasuke … sono umano anch'io … -  
La voce di Itachi è un tenue singulto, spezzata da una sensazione che non dovrebbe provare.  
È in piedi, in quella stanza da letto che già li ha visti amanti. Il suo volto è rivolto a quel letto dove Sasuke ha gridato il suo nome più volte mentre lo possedeva con l'anima e il corpo.  
Sasuke è dietro di lui. Le sue labbra di fuoco sono poggiate sul suo collo, le sue mani gli carezzano i fianchi. Sembra non avere interesse per le sue preoccupazioni. Sembra averne altre, più importanti.  
  
Itachi sa che è sbagliato, così come sa che dovrebbe imporsi con più decisione contro la volontà di Sasuke. Contro le sue labbra. Contro il suo divino corpo.  
Itachi non vuole quello che vuole Sasuke. O, almeno, tenta di convincersene. Poco importa che l'eccitazione di cui la sua virilità è vittima dica il contrario.  
Itachi è d'accordo che Sasuke lo usi come una pedina, come uno strumento di piacere. Itachi sa di non meritare nient'altro di più.  
Itachi vuole esorcizzare la paura che quell'essere puro e perfetto sia fin troppo coinvolto in quegli incontri di corpo e spirito.  
Itachi vuole esorcizzare la paura che anche il proprio corpo riceva un piacere immeritato da quegli incontri in cui, nonostante la sua contraria volontà, le anime s'incontrano ben prima dei sensi.  
  
Sasuke crede che non ci sia niente di sbagliato nel desiderare anche il corpo di colui di cui già possiede l'anima.  
Sasuke non vuole quello che vuole Itachi. A lui non bastano le parole. E le reazioni di quel corpo perfetto sotto le sue avide mani sono abbastanza per scatenare il fuoco che porta dentro di sé.  
Sasuke è d'accordo che Itachi creda che lo stia usando come uno strumento di mero piacere fisico.  
Sasuke è conscio che certe ferite sono lunghe a guarire.  
Ma Sasuke è convinto che saprà guarirle.  
Con il tempo.  
Sasuke è convinto che saprà guarire Itachi.  
Con l'amore.  
  
Sasuke questa volta sta chiedendo di più ad Itachi. Non gli basta più possederne il corpo. Non gli basta più entrare dentro di lui, farlo suo, riversare il proprio seme nelle sue profondità.  
\- Voglio fare l'amore con te -  
Non è la prima volta che glielo dice. Sasuke è sempre diretto nel dire ciò che desidera. Itachi non abbassa gli occhi. Aspetta che il fratello si avvicini, che lo spogli, che gli faccia tutto quello che gli dà più piacere.  
Non si aspetta, però, la sua successiva precisazione. Quella che cambierà tutto. Quella che porterà tutto a non essere più lo stesso.  
\- Ti voglio dentro di me -  
Ecco. Ora il viso d'Itachi tradisce un'inaspettata sorpresa. Comprende fin troppo bene il significato che quelle parole celano. Non si meraviglia, in verità, del tono fermo e deciso con cui Sasuke le pronuncia. Nemmeno del desiderio che le stesse esprimono. Sasuke è sempre stato un indomito e intricato spirito.  
Quello che, in realtà, disturba la sua anima mite è come tali parole sveglino in lui un proibito pensiero.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno a se stesso, che la sua mente s'era ritrovata talvolta inebriata da quella vergognosa immagine.  
Non voleva, non poteva, non doveva.  
Nemmeno col pensiero quella creatura perfettamente pura doveva essere sporcata.  
Itachi non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Lui esisteva per Sasuke e Sasuke soltanto. Solo lui era importante. Solo Sasuke contava. Itachi doveva proteggerlo. Non doveva sporcarlo con il peccato più grave.  
  
Infatti Itachi preferisce ignorare quei proibiti pensieri, quelle perverse sensazioni, tentando d'esorcizzare quel diavolo che tentava di rubargli l'anima.  
Fa qualche passo leggero, cercando d'allontanarsi da quel Fuoco che gli brucia l'anima ed il corpo.  
Sasuke però gli si para davanti. Quell'indomita fiamma gli impedisce di andare oltre.  
Si avvicina a lui. Ne scioglie i lunghi capelli. Il nastro rosso cade a terra. Itachi lo segue con gli occhi. Le lunghe ciocche d'ebano gli scivolano sul volto.  
Sasuke lo guarda. Non si stancherebbe mai di seguirne il movimento dei capelli, non si stancherebbe mai d'osservare le lunghe ciglia carezzare l'aria.  
Una mano scivola su quel volto dai tratti delicati. Quasi con dolcezza accarezza quel viso che tradiva le emozioni di cui esso era vittima e lui stesso carnefice. Lo solleva affinché i propri occhi potessero ritrovare il vecchio proprietario e perdersi, per un momento, in lui.  
Crede, Sasuke, che in quegl'occhi sia rimasta intrappolata una parte dell'anima di colui che gli è di fronte perché ne riconoscono talmente bene le dolci fattezze fisiognomiche da guidare le sue labbra contro quella parte d'anima che ad essi stessi mancava.  
S'incontrano dove non dovrebbero, si amano, si intrecciano. È un bacio che condensa desideri, pulsioni proibite, e, in contrasto, un amore quasi virginale.  
Itachi si odia per non riuscire mai a tirarsi indietro. Odia la sua debolezza, così umana, quando si tratta di Sasuke e Sasuke soltanto.  
Itachi lascia che le sue mani si ancorino nei capelli corvini del fratello, mentre questi fa scivolare tra le dita quei lunghi filamenti d'oro nero.  
Sasuke è sempre sicuro di quello che vuole. Sasuke ottiene sempre quello che vuole.  
Le sue mani scivolano via dai capelli e trovano il nodo che tiene chiuso il nero kimono. Lo scioglie.  
Assieme a quel nodo scioglie, forse, anche i propri primordiali desideri, i propri reconditi istinti.  
  
Itachi è più forte. È sempre stato più forte, nelle arti oculari e, in un certo qual modo, anche nell'anima. Ma non pone mai resistenza quando sono le mani di Sasuke a guidarlo, a portarlo in luoghi dove non dovrebbe stare, a fargli esplorare mondi che non dovrebbe conoscere.  
Era come se la sua vile natura umana fosse esaltata dal solo tocco di quelle falangi a cui ha fatto dono, più e più volte, dell'involucro di carne e sangue che solo grazie a lui era tornato a riavere.  
Forse è proprio per questo che Itachi lascia che Sasuke lo guidi sul letto ed non pone resistenza a quel corpo che si ribalta sul proprio.  
Forse perché quel corpo che ora Sasuke reclama, è suo per diritto.  
A chi mai altri potrebbe appartenere Itachi se non a colui che gli ridiede un corpo di carne e sangue?  
A chi mai altri potrebbe appartenere Itachi se non a colui che portò il proprio cuore a scandire musiche a lui sconosciute?  
A chi mai altri potrebbe appartenere Itachi se non a colui a cui aveva promesso amore e devozione sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia?  
A chi mai altri potrebbe appartenere Itachi se non a colui che l'ha salvato, in tutti i modi in cui qualcuno può essere salvato?  
  
Le lenzuola s'increspano a quell'improvviso peso che ne ricevono.  
Itachi guarda il bianco soffitto mentre Sasuke china il volto per baciargli la linea del collo. Le mani di Sasuke sono calde e forti. Mentre le sue labbra percorrono strade già note, le stesse dita si preoccupano di far scivolare il nero kimono via dalle spalle fraterne.  
Il monocromatico gioco di colori che i capelli d'ebano, mescolandosi con la candida pelle di Itachi, creano, delizia i suoi occhi di fuoco.  
Itachi non dovrebbe rispondere a quegli stimoli. Dovrebbe esorcizzare il piacere immeritato che quelle attenzioni stanno arrecando al suo corpo.  
Dovrebbe.  
Ma Itachi, alla fine, è sempre stato debolmente umano quando si trattava di Sasuke, e Sasuke soltanto.  
Gli carezza i capelli corvini, lascia che le loro labbra si incontrino. Ne accoglie la lingua, permette alla stessa di trovare la propria.  
Le sue mani scendono sulle spalle del fratello che è sopra di lui. È incredibile, pensa ogni volta Sasuke, la delicatezza delle falangi di Itachi.  
Forse Sasuke non ha ancora compreso che per Itachi toccare quel corpo significa avventurarsi in un tempio sacro, un luogo di culto, dove si entra in punta di piedi, in ginocchio, col capo chino.  
Gli sposta leggermente lo yukata. Non si azzarda a fare di più. Non può. Non deve. Vorrebbe aggiungere che non vuole, ma non ne è poi così sicuro.  
È Sasuke, allora, a terminare ciò che Itachi aveva iniziato.  
Solleva la propria schiena, rimanendo a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Le sue gambe cingono quel bacino che trattiene ormai con difficoltà la propria vergognosa pulsione.  
Itachi tenta di evitare quelli che un tempo furono i propri occhi, ma non può niente contro la candida pelle del sinuoso, virginale corpo di fronte a lui.  
Itachi odia il proprio mortale aspetto che esterna, a suo nome, desideri che aveva da sempre giurato di soffocare.  
Sasuke è soddisfatto nel constatare che in Itachi brucia la sua stessa bramosia.  
Guarda con occhi famelici il corpo, ora completamente nudo, sotto di lui.  
Itachi è bello. Dannatamente bello. La sua figura sembra un'opera d'arte. È delicata e forte insieme. È l'effigie d'un guerriero ed, insieme, quello d'un saggio.  
Itachi è contraddizione in quello stesso corpo che esprime quelle segrete pulsioni che la sua mente puntualmente tenta di rifiutare.  
È l'ebano dei lunghi capelli, l'onice dei ritrovati occhi, il perlaceo sudore che porta la pelle lattea ad acquisire colori quasi lunari, le cicatrici che in passato lui stesso gli aveva causato e che ancora adornano quella ritrovata umana parvenza, è l'anima che traspare da quello sguardo umido e fraterno, è semplicemente Itachi, nella sua completa interezza, che porta Sasuke al desiderio d'un contatto più intimo, più profondo. Incondizionatamente Assoluto.  
  
Forse perché il loro complesso rapporto aveva già percorso tutte le possibili fasi che un'umana relazione può attraversare che Sasuke desidera, pretende quello che solo mancava per giungere alla completa sublimazione delle anime e dei corpi di entrambi.  
S'erano incontrati come fratelli per lasciarsi come nemici. S'erano ritrovati come compagni per diventare, ora, amanti.  
Vi era però stato, in tutto questo lungo viaggio, un filo conduttore, di colore rosso scarlatto. In talune culture viene chiamato "filo del destino", in altre più semplicemente "amore". Gli Uchiha lo chiamano Sharingan. Che avesse assunto una sfumatura chiamata odio, era relativo. Cos'è l'odio se non una delle tante sfaccettature che talvolta l'amore può assumere? Tra le più estreme e negative, certo, ma ugualmente totalizzante e tossica.  
Che cos'era lo Sharingan se non l'esternazione di quel sentimento estremo che, assoluto, che li aveva legati fin dalla prima volta che i loro occhi s'erano incontrati?  
Che cos'era lo Sharingan, per loro che erano Uchiha, se non la tangibile essenza della loro eterna unione?  
  
S'erano fatti amanti con l'anima ben prima d'esserlo pure col corpo.  
L'essere amanti anche nel corpo, per Sasuke, non era altro che una successiva tappa di quell'ebbro viaggio tra celati sentimenti: non era un atto vergognoso, né proibito. Solo l'approdo naturale di quel lungo viaggio.  
Per Itachi era diverso. Per lui tutto era colpa. Perché aveva sempre avuto la convinzione di non meritare nulla, tanto meno la creatura che più amava, adorava, rispettava nell'universo intero.  
S'era dato a lui perché se ora esisteva di nuovo lo doveva a Sasuke e Sasuke soltanto.  
S'era dato a lui perché se Sasuke chiedeva, lui sempre rispondeva.  
S'era dato a lui perché era giusto così, perché Sasuke tutto si meritava e tutto gli era dovuto.  
S'era dato a lui perché lo amava. Anche se era sbagliato. Anche se non doveva.  
S'era dato a lui per amore e per amore soltanto.  
E darsi a Sasuke era come elevare quel suo vile corpo terreno ad uno stadio superiore, semi-divino. Abbandonarsi, ed insieme fuggire, da quell'umanità che non gli sarebbe più dovuta appartenere da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
  
Per quello, anche ora, steso sotto di lui, lascia che Sasuke lo spogli, gli carezzi il corpo esposto alle sue dita sicure, lascia che le loro labbra s'incontrino, si perdano, per poi ritrovarsi qualche istante dopo.  
Itachi è preparato. Sasuke non sta facendo altro che portarlo ad uno stadio superiore d'esistenza. Semi-divino. Dovrebbe quasi essergliene grato.  
Ma Sasuke, percorrendo quel corpo con la punta della propria lingua, non ha cambiato i suoi desideri. Sono gli stessi di prima. Solo ampliati. Più forti. Più potenti.  
  
\- Ti voglio … - lo ripete, ancora ed ancora - Ti voglio come tu mi hai avuto … -  
Itachi distoglie lo sguardo. Perché quelle parole fanno male a quel corpo umano che reclama la propria negata umanità sotto forma di proibiti desideri.  
Ma Sasuke non placa la sua parola.  
\- Ti voglio dentro di me .. -  
Sasuke è diretto. I tuoi sentimenti, i suoi desideri li ha sempre espressi senza bisogno di orpelli o inutili decorazioni.  
Sasuke lo vuole, lo ama, in tutti i modi in cui si potrebbe volere ed amare una persona. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato in quei sentimenti. Nulla di sbagliato in quei desideri.  
Itachi tenta, invano, d'alzarsi dal letto. Non può, non deve. Non è giusto. Sasuke è puro. Sasuke non conosce la differenza tra sentimenti sporchi e sentimenti puri. Per quello Itachi deve vegliare su di lui, sul suo cuore puro, sul suo corpo ancora inviolato.  
\- No … tu non lo sai cosa vuoi … - Itachi poggia il proprio peso sui gomiti ora piegati sul letto - è sbagliato -  
Sasuke si morde le labbra umide e arrossate. In un certo senso aveva già previsto quella reazione. Sa di Itachi e della sua sciocca ritrosia nei suoi confronti. Lo ama anche per questo, d'altronde. Per quella tenerezza, per quelle dolci attenzioni, che nessuno mai gli aveva regalato se non Itachi e Itachi soltanto.  
\- Io lo so benissimo quello che voglio - Sasuke sposta il suo peso in avanti, carezzando con una mano il viso di Itachi, mentre l'altra scende sul suo petto in direzione della sua eccitata virilità - ed è quello che vuoi anche tu … in fondo … - le ultime sillabe si colorano della sua impaziente ed eccitata bramosia.  
\- Ti prego … Sasuke … -  
Sasuke ha ragione, probabilmente, ed Itachi si odia per questa sua debolezza. Itachi si odia per quel corpo umano che reagisce alle sue mani, alla sua carne. Itachi si odia. Si odia ancora di più del solito, s'intende.  
Itachi ferma la mano del fratello prima che possa arrivare a quell'imbarazzante destinazione. Ma Sasuke alza il tono della propria voce. È alterato, distrutto, arrabbiato. I fantasmi del passato sembrano afferrarlo di tanto in tanto, portandolo in luoghi che credeva abbandonati.  
\- Tu … tu mi hai detto … quella volta mi hai detto che avevi sbagliato a trattarmi come un bambino! E ora … lo stai facendo di nuovo! Io non sono un bambino! Io so quello che voglio! -  
Gli occhi di Itachi s'aprono in una dolorosa sorpresa nel vedere l'eterno Sharingan e il mistico Rinnegan splendere nella penombra della stanza. Aveva vissuto una vita intera per non farlo soffrire ed ancora adesso lo stava facendo soffrire più di chiunque altro. Itachi si maledisce, si odia, si danna.  
Sasuke aveva ragione. Lui non era un bambino, non più. Ma non era questo il punto. Non era questa la cosa importante.  
\- Sasuke … io non ti merito. Tu meriti di meglio … -  
Sasuke non ha remore, non più, perché Itachi è sciocco, perché Itachi non comprende ancora quanto sia importante per lui. Perché Itachi crede di conoscere cosa sia giusta e cosa non lo sia e, anche se Itachi è perfetto, ed è perfetto sempre, questa volta sbaglia.  
Con i palmi delle sue mani poggiate sul petto fraterno, lo spinge nuovamente supino. È un movimento deciso. Itachi nemmeno resiste. Itachi, una volta ancora, si fa sovrastare. Dai suoi stessi occhi che lo fissano, lo desiderano, lo amano. Da quello Sharingan che fu il suo primo ed ultimo dono.  
\- Io voglio te! Lo capisci Itachi? Non me ne frega un cazzo, assolutamente un cazzo delle tue pare mentali sul merito o non merito! - se l'occasione fosse stata un'altra, Itachi avrebbe probabilmente sorriso a quella ben conosciuta irruenza fraterna - Il mio fottuto corpo ti vuole! -  
Ora Itachi socchiude gli occhi. Fa appello a tutta la sua calma, a tutta la sua proverbiale pazienza perché Sasuke ha lasciato scivolare lo yukata dal suo corpo ed ora è completamente nudo sopra di lui. Si sta offrendo completamente a lui. Questo pensiero lo fa impazzire. Perché Sasuke è bello. Perfetto. Talmente perfetto che i suoi stessi occhi fanno fatica a guardarlo. La sua virilità gonfia gli mostra, ancora di più, il desiderio di cui era vittima. Fa appello a tutta la sua compostezza perché Sasuke ora si è spostato leggermente all'indietro cosicché le sue natiche combaciassero perfettamente con la sua vergognosa mascolinità. Perché ora si muove. Si muove. Dannatamente sensuale la pelle di Sasuke sfrega contro le sue proibite pulsioni. Perché gli occhi di Itachi tracciano quel corpo perfetto ed il proprio di corpo, umano, fin troppo umano, reagisce a quel contatto proibito con la vergine anima che domanda, pretende, amore ed attenzioni.  
  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo, la mattina dopo, di pentirsi di quello che si stava lasciando fare.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo, la mattina dopo, di cadere in ginocchio davanti al suo amato fratello per chiedergli perdono.  
Ma ora il corpo di Sasuke sulla sua mascolinità, la sua bocca di fuoco sulla pelle del proprio collo, tradiva il suo umano desiderio.  
Itachi non si è mai sentito tanto umano, tanto vulnerabile come tra le mani di Sasuke.  
Itachi non si è mai sentito tanto sbagliato.  
  
Sasuke è sopra di lui.  
Itachi lo sente, lo vede. Itachi lo ama. Lo ama con ogni singola parte del proprio corpo. Lo ama con ogni singola parte della propria anima.  
Sasuke si muove. È come uno di quei serpenti di cui è maestro. Sasuke che muove il proprio bacino allo stesso ritmo di quello della parte complementare che è stessa sotto le sue membra, è come il primordiale serpente che volle trascinar nel peccato l'umanità intera.  
Itachi ne è intossicato. Itachi è intossicato dal profumo vivo e pungente del corpo fraterno. È intossicato dai capelli d'ebano che si raccolgono sulla fronte umida di sudore. Intossicato dal tocco delle mani di Sasuke sul proprio petto. Itachi affonda le proprie dita callose nella pelle giovane delle cosce fraterne. Quelle cosce che gli cingono il bacino, lo immobilizzano, quasi temessero anch'esse che egli possa sfuggir nuovamente.  
Itachi socchiude gli occhi. Si morde le labbra per tentare d'esorcizzare il piacere che quella visione provoca al proprio corpo, per tentare d'esorcizzare il piacere che la morbida pelle di Sasuke provoca alla sua mascolinità.  
Non dovrebbe provare piacere. Perché non lo merita. Perché tutto questo è anzitutto per Sasuke e Sasuke solamente.  
Si morde le labbra, con più forza, fino a ferirsi. Tentando forse di replicare inutilmente le ferite insite nelle profondità della propria anima. Il metallico sapore del sangue che il labbro spaccato porta a riversarsi nella sua bocca, non l'aiuta, pero, ad allontanare quel peccaminoso piacere. Anzi lo accresce, nel fargli assaporare quel vitale liquido che era lo stesso di quella meravigliosa, serpentina, figura che danzava sopra al suo inquieto bacino.  
  
Sasuke abbassa gli occhi di fuoco e pece. La sua bocca si piega in un sensuale sorriso. Le sue mani scivolano lungo il petto di Itachi mentre, con più decisione, affonda le natiche sul turgido membro del fratello maggiore.  
Itachi non l'accompagna in quel movimento. Anche se sente la punta del proprio membro carezzare l'apertura di quel corpo vergine e bellissimo. Anche se quella sensazione è inebriante. Anche se qualcosa dentro di lui vorrebbe, anche se qualcosa dentro di lui sta impazzendo.  
\- Sasuke … per favore … -  
Emette un leggero gemito, Itachi. Sasuke ne è compiaciuto. Compiaciuto dal fatto che Itachi sia suo e suo soltanto. Compiaciuto d'essere il solo in grado di provocare in lui tali gemiti, tali movimenti, tali pulsioni.  
Itachi è suo. Dannatamente suo. Se lo ripete, come a volerlo scolpire in caratteri di fuoco nella sua testa impazzita. Se lo ripete mentre, famelico, piega la testa verso il richiamo del sangue.  
\- … è anche il mio, di sangue, questo … - sussurra sulla bocca di Itachi, prima di leccare sensualmente via il rosso liquido che stava imbrattando le labbra arrossate dello stesso - … tutto di te … è mio … - aggiunge poi, affondando le mani nei capelli d'ebano sparsi sulle bianche lenzuola.  
Itachi lo sa che Sasuke ha ragione. È anche sciocco che Sasuke lo voglia ribadire, come fosse insicuro d'una sicurezza certa e banale.  
Itachi non deve, Itachi non può provare piacere. Itachi non può lasciare che Sasuke lo trascini in una spirale che lui non si merita.  
Itachi non può. Itachi non deve.  
Itachi, vorrebbe aggiungere, che non vuole. Ma … non ne è più tanto sicuro quando Sasuke si abbassa su di lui e lo bacia con tutta la forza, ed insieme l'amore, di cui è capace. Quando sente il proprio sangue nella sua bocca. Non è più tanto sicuro di non volere quando sente Sasuke spingere il proprio corpo contro la propria dolorante mascolinità, che bagna quella stretta apertura con il peccaminoso liquido che anticipava il suo nascosto piacere.  
Itachi vorrebbe aggiungere che non vuole.  
Ma Sasuke fa scivolare la propria lingua fuori dalla bocca di Itachi, dopo aver succhiato quel sangue che era lo stesso suo, e gli lecca le labbra, le succhia, le morde. Si appropria di qualcosa che gli appartiene per diritto di nascita. Per diritto di Sangue.  
Itachi socchiude gli occhi. Affonda le unghie nella carne fraterna, ne accarezza le cosce sode e morbide. Nemmeno riflette, ubriacato da quella passionale sensualità, quando le proprie mani scivolano verso le natiche del suo amato Sasuke. Le accarezza, le stringe, inconsciamente le apre a sé, facendo scivolare poi le proprie dita callose sui fianchi del fratello fino a tornare ad accarezzare, con una sensualità che nemmeno sapeva di possedere, quelle natiche appoggiate al proprio bacino.  
  
\- Sasuke … - Itachi ansima, tentando di sorreggere quello sguardo di fuoco, tentando di sorreggere quella passione tossica e inebriante - … dobbiamo … fermarci … -  
Sasuke effettivamente si ferma per qualche momento. Il primordiale serpente ha placato la sua danza. Le sue mani affondano ancora di più tra i lunghi capelli d'ebano di quella creatura che d'umano ha solo le fattezze, rassomigliando piuttosto a una creatura d'angelico spirito.  
S'avvicina all'orecchio di Itachi che rabbrividisce al caldo brivido che quel respiro gli provoca.  
\- … no - la risposta di Sasuke è lapidaria, sicura - Ti voglio … più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo … -  
Itachi chiude gli occhi, mentre Sasuke lo bacia sul collo. Poi il serpente nuovamente s'erge da quella posizione semi supina. Itachi ne segue i movimenti. Gli occhi gli cadono sul sesso gonfio e arrossato. Sasuke è pura bellezza. Sasuke è la purezza e la passione racchiusa in un corpo perfetto. Itachi maledice quei suoi stessi pensieri più e più volte. Itachi maledice il proprio corpo dannatamente umano, che reagisce senza vergogna a quella figura perfetta.  
\- … Non mi vuoi, forse? -  
La voce di Sasuke tradisce improvvisamente la sua debolezza. Le sue paure. La sua voce che quasi trema in quella stanza in penombra, tradisce il timore di non essere abbastanza per l'uomo che gli fu fratello, rivale, amico, compagno ed ora amante.  
\- … Non ti piaccio abbastanza? -  
Itachi spalanca gli occhi guardando Sasuke abbassare lo sguardo, mordersi le labbra ancora umide della propria stessa saliva, in colpa per qualcosa di cui lui colpa non aveva affatto.  
\- Non mi ami … ? -  
Itachi non deve. Itachi non può. Itachi non vuole. Ma Itachi ama. Ama così tanto da fare male a se stesso e soprattutto a quella creatura che condivide il suo sangue ed i suoi occhi. Che condivide la stessa sua vita. Che possiede il suo cuore e la sua anima.  
\- Sciocco .. ! - è la sola parola che le labbra di Itachi riescono a pronunciare, mentre le sue mani afferrano i capelli umidi e spettinati di quella pura e passionale creatura, portando il suo viso di fronte al proprio - Ti amo talmente tanto che ti sto rovinando … Sasuke … - aggiunge congiungendo le loro fronti in un gesto antico ed eterno, mescolando peccato e redenzione - … non lo riesci proprio a capire? -  
Sasuke lo riconosce quel gesto. Ed il suo cuore, per un attimo, gli duole.  
\- L'unica mia rovina è stata averti perduto … -  
Sasuke nemmeno ci pensa a quella risposta. Gli è spontanea, così come spontaneo è il successivo gesto di congiungere le sue labbra a quelle ancora socchiuse di quella perfetta creatura supina sotto di lui. Imprimendo in quel bacio tutto l'amore, tutto il sentimento, che aveva provato, che provava e che avrebbe sempre provato per la stessa.  
Splendido Sasuke, pensa solamente Itachi, in grado d'esser venefico serpente ed, insieme, agnello redentore. Perfetta creatura, capace di muovere spirito e corpo. Insalubre pensiero constante, unica salvezza nella perdizione. Diamante grezzo.  
  
Itachi non deve, ma risponde a quel bacio, che di lussurioso non ha assolutamente nulla.  
Itachi non può, ma le proprie mani carezzano il viso di Sasuke, scendono lungo la sua schiena, toccano le natiche schiuse intorno a lui. Ne sfiorano l'apertura umida a causa sua e sua soltanto.  
Itachi non vuole, ma in un impeto dannatamente umano, gli afferra i polsi e rovescia le loro posizioni, ponendosi lui in quella posizione di comando che forse non gli spetta, ma di cui i suoi sensi si stanno appropriando.  
Sasuke è sorpreso. Gli occhi di fuoco sono spalancati in una sincera sorpresa. Non c'è paura, né timore. C'è sorpresa. Forse un recondito desiderio, ad addentrarcisi più a fondo. Una tenue speranza di veder accolta la sua immorale richiesta.  
Itachi lo guarda, lo scruta. Itachi lo ama più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. S'addentra in quel mondo segreto, contraddittorio, semplicemente puro, che è Sasuke. Non con gli occhi, nemmeno col proprio corpo, anche se una strana nostalgia, umana e animalesca, lo sfiora. S'addentra in quel mondo col proprio cuore. Ed è solo quando incontra quello di Sasuke che continua in quel viaggio che non avrebbe nemmeno osato tentare.  
\- Non dovevi riportarmi in un luogo a cui non appartenevo più … - sussurra Itachi, tremando leggermente quando i loro occhi si incontrano.  
Sasuke fa una smorfia tra il divertito e l'intenerito. Cerca di divincolarsi dalla presa del fratello, ma non gli riesce. Itachi è sempre stato più forte di lui. In tutto. Tranne che nel lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti. Sasuke sa che Itachi non deve, che non può. Ma sa che Itachi, in fondo, vuole.  
\- Ti ho riportato esattamente dove invece tu appartenevi … e dove apparterai sempre … - gli sussurra a filo di labbra. Poi aggiunge, perché Sasuke è sempre fin troppo sincero nell'esprimere i suoi sentimenti, le sue sensazioni - … perché ti ho riportato da me … -  
Itachi rimane immobile. Perso nella tenerezza di quell'amore che non si merita. Perso in quelle parole a cui vorrebbe credere, anche se solo per un istante. Sasuke può davvero tutto su di lui. Sasuke è la sua chiave di volta.  
\- … perché … -  
Non è una domanda, quella di Itachi, nemmeno una di quelle implicitamente retoriche, che spesso si pongono in attesa d'una risposta che già conosciamo. Piuttosto è la pura, semplice, arrendevole costatazione che Sasuke può davvero tutto su di lui.  
La testa, che leggermente si piega, porta i lunghi capelli a sfiorare il pallido viso del minore. Sasuke ne respira il profumo, muovendo sensualmente il bacino verso colui che gli è sopra. Che è sempre stato sopra di lui in tutto. Ne vuole risvegliare i precedenti torpori. Il desiderio. Vuole sentirsi amato, Sasuke, dall'unica persona che lui sia mai stato in grado d'amare.  
\- … perché ti amo … -  
A quella domanda, che non fu mai veramente domanda, Sasuke risponde con una risposta che non è nemmeno veramente risposta, ma piuttosto ulteriore affermazione dei sentimenti che animano le profondità del suo essere, accompagnando quel breve eloquio d'amore ad un sensuale movimento di bramosia corporale.  
Itachi appoggia la propria fronte a quella di Sasuke. Cerca di resistere a quel piacere che non deve provare, ma che la mascolinità di Sasuke, quando sfiora la propria, ancora in attesa d'essere liberata dal piacere che egoisticamente richiedeva, risveglia.  
\- Amami anche tu … Itachi … dimmi che mi desideri … mostra che mi desideri … mostra che io solo esisto per te … che solo io sono esistito per te … -  
Un fiume di parole ed emozioni fuoriesce da quell'involucro perfetto che solitamente preferisce chiudersi in enigmatici silenzi.  
Quasi volesse, Sasuke, ribadire un'ulteriore volta, come solo Itachi sia capace di far sciogliere il suo restio essere in un turbine di contrastanti, ed insieme perfettamente logici, sentimenti.  
Itachi lo guarda, lo ascolta. I suoi antichi occhi lo ritrovano e svelano le paure che l'animo di Sasuke contiene.  
Itachi glielo deve. Sasuke non ha colpa, Sasuke è perfetto, Sasuke deve avere tutto quello che desidera. Sasuke deve sentirsi amato. Sasuke deve comprendere d'essere sempre stato amato. Sasuke non ha colpa degli sporchi sentimenti che Itachi sta provando. Delle sue umane pulsioni. Sasuke è una vittima. Del suo desiderio, della sua ossessione, del suo amore. Lui è il solo carnefice. Sasuke è il suo agnello sacrificale.  
Itachi non deve, ma risponde al movimento del bacino di Sasuke col proprio, lasciando che i loro sessi si incontrino e assieme godano di quel peccato mortale di cui entrambi si erano resi colpevoli, a causa sua e sua soltanto.  
Itachi non può, ma fa scivolare le proprie mani ancora fortemente ancorate ai polsi di Sasuke sopra la testa dello stesso, lasciando il proprio corpo, dannatamente umano, danzare a quel sensuale, primordiale ritmo di bramosa volizione.  
Itachi non vuole, ma bacia con ardore e passione quelle labbra che pochi secondi prima l'avevano implorato di qualcosa che apparteneva a loro da sempre, facendo scivolare la propria lingua tra le stesse umide, carnose labbra.  
Sasuke che gli morde quel labbro ancora ferito, succhiandone quel sangue che era anche il proprio , rappresenta forse il punto di non ritorno per il soppresso desiderio di Itachi. Vuole mostrare a Sasuke quello che Sasuke gli ha chiesto. Vuole mostrargli che lo ama, che lo desidera. In tutti i modi.  
Domani ci sarebbe stato tempo per chiedergli perdono di quello che gli stava facendo. Domani gli avrebbe chiesto perdono.  
Ma ora Sasuke era lì, Sasuke chiedeva il suo amore, il suo corpo, perché la sua anima non gli bastava più. Itachi gli aveva già dato la propria vita … Sasuke non gli stava chiedendo poi tanto. Sasuke era legittimato a farlo.  
Itachi era quello sbagliato.  
Sasuke era sempre giusto.  
Sempre.  
  
Itachi fa scivolare entrambi i polsi del fratello, arrossati dalla pressione esercitata dalla proprie mani, nella presa della mano destra, lasciandosi così libero d'esplorare quel corpo perfetto con la mano sinistra, ora libera. Sasuke non si ribella. Anche volendo sa che non potrebbe avere la meglio su Itachi. E questo pensiero, se è possibile, lo fa eccitare ancora di più.  
Itachi lo bacia una volta ancora. Scende con le labbra lungo la sua guancia, tracciando il profilo del suo viso con l'umida estremità dalla propria lingua. Ne morde la pelle chiara e delicata del collo. Succhia la stessa pelle fino a renderla livida della propria malsana passione. Ne marchia l'appartenenza.  
La mano libera lo accompagna il quel viaggio. Scende a carezzargli il petto nudo ed esposto alla propria cupidigia. Scende a carezzargli i fianchi, tracciandone i muscoli, soffermandosi, di tanto in tanto, sulle cicatrici che incontra. Alcune, lo sa, causate da lui. Forse è per quello che, su quegli stessi segni di rimembro d'una lotta antica che li aveva visti opposti (eppure mai davvero nemici), si sofferma più a lungo e le sue carezze si fanno più gentili, quasi volesse curare quell'antico odio con questo ritrovato amore, sbagliato forse, ma assoluto, amore che stava riversando in quel corpo e, sperava, in quella meravigliosa anima.  
Il suo stesso corpo reagisce alla sensazione di quella pelle sotto le sue dita, sotto le sue labbra, tra i suoi denti. Maledettamente umano, si fa portatore dell'esternazione di quei sentimenti che tali sensazioni gli provocano. Lo eccita, vorrebbe pensare, se non fosse che il solo pensiero di provare tale immeritato desio lo fa sentire colpevole e sbagliato. Ancora di più del solito. Ancora di più di quel che già è ogni giorno della sua ritrovata vita.  
  
Sasuke ansima perché non si aspettava che quella mano decidesse, ora, di carezzargli l'eccitata virilità che, senza vergogna, reclamava anch'essa attenzioni. Lo coglie di sorpresa il gesto di Itachi. Suo fratello è davvero perfetto, pensa, in grado di sorprenderlo in ogni occasione, momento. Facendosi preda, diventando predatore. Semplicemente regalandogli ciò che lo stesso Sasuke gli aveva chiesto, nonostante le sue ritrosie, le sue paure. A Sasuke fa impazzire il pensiero d'essere capace di smuovere qualunque corda del perfetto Itachi Uchiha. D'essere l'unico a poterlo fare. L'unico a poterlo avere.  
  
\- I-Itachi … -  
Il respiro di Sasuke è strozzato dal piacere che quella mano gli sta provocando. Itachi non smette di baciare e mordere ogni singola parte che riesce a raggiungere con le sue labbra, ma i suoi occhi si premurano spesso di controllare ogni singolo movimento del suo amato fratello.  
Perché tutto deve essere piacere per Sasuke. Niente deve essere dolore.  
Niente deve essere condanna. Tutto deve essere amore.  
Itachi stringe l'intera lunghezza nella sua mano. Gli carezza l'umida punta, ne tasta il liquido trasparente, allusione ad un piacere che deve arrivare. Di cui lui era e ne sarebbe stata causa.  
Lo eccita sapere d'essere in grado di provocare tale sensazioni in lui. È sbagliato, ma lo eccita.  
Lo eccita sentire il suo nome uscire da quella bocca in preda all'eccitazione. È sbagliato, ma lo eccita.  
Poi, con le dita inumidite da tale sostanza, scivola lungo la gonfia virilità. La accarezza, ne muove la pelle, scende fino ad afferrare i testicoli. Sasuke ansima ancora più forte alla pressione di quelle dita sulle sue più intime parti, ed Itachi, allora, si spinge nuovamente nella sua bocca con la propria lingua.  
\- Dimmi se vuoi che smetta … - gli sussurra però, perché è importante che Sasuke lo sappia, perché è importante che Sasuke stia bene.  
Sasuke è sempre quello importante.  
\- Voglio che continui … -  
La risposta di Sasuke non tarda ad arrivare. È sicura, si accompagna al movimento che le sue lunghe ciglia fanno quando socchiude gli occhi d'ebano, lucidi di piacere ed impazienza. Itachi sorride leggermente a sentire il lieve solletico che quelle ciglia provocano alla sua guancia. Lo bacia di nuovo. Ed è Sasuke, questa volta, a rompere quel contatto, muovendo leggermente la testa.  
\- Voglio che mi ami … Itachi … - ci tiene a precisare. Anche se non ce ne sarebbe alcun bisogno, anche se ogni azione di Itachi glielo dice continuamente che lo ama talmente tanto d'essere morto e poi tornato in vita solo per lui. Ma Sasuke ha bisogno di continue sicurezze, certezze. Più di chiunque altro, Sasuke ha bisogno d'amore e protezione.  
Itachi lo guarda con tutto l'amore possibile. Itachi lo guarda con tutta la dolcezza possibile.  
Sasuke è bellissimo. Sasuke è una tela bianca che lui sta sporcando. Sasuke è la creatura più pura e bella di tutto il creato. È sbagliato amarlo così tanto, è sbagliato amarlo di un amore anche così corporale. È sbagliato. Eppure, ora, al suono di quelle parole, di quei gemiti, sembra la cosa più giusta al mondo.  
Non parla, Itachi, e quell'amore, ha deciso, lo mostrerà con corpo ed anima. Anche se è sbagliato. Anche se si pentirà eternamente di ciò che sta per fare.  
Torna a baciarlo. Si impone su di lui. Si impone sulle sue labbra, mentre con la propria mano continua a provocargli piaceri perversi e proibiti. Con l'altra mantiene i polsi di Sasuke serrati sopra ai capelli d'ebano sparsi sulle lenzuola candide come l'anima dello stesso.  
Sasuke inarca leggermente la schiena. Chiede di più attraverso il corpo che trema e attraverso i gemiti che si perdono tra i lunghi capelli di Itachi.  
Itachi ferma la propria mano. Abbandona la sensuale virilità fraterna e porta le proprie dita verso la propria bocca. Lecca le sue stesse sporche falangi per assaporare quel già conosciuto sapore. Sasuke lo guarda incantato. Itachi in quel gesto acquisisce nuove profondità, nuove sensuali sfumature. A Sasuke piace fin troppo ciò che sta vedendo, a Sasuke piace fin troppo Itachi in quel nuovo ruolo che sembra calzargli perfettamente. A Sasuke piace vedere tutte le sfumature che può assumere quella perfezione di Itachi.  
Perché Itachi è sempre perfetto.  
Sempre.  
  
Sasuke cerca di sollevare la testa, anche se la ferma presa di Itachi gli impedisce qualunque fluido movimento. Conosce quel che deve succedere, comprende i movimenti del fratello. Sono gli stessi che preludono i momenti in cui possiede il corpo di colui che è diventato, ora, predatore. E conoscendoli, s'accorge di voler essere anche lui partecipe di quel sensuale preludio a successivi ludici incontri tra corpi e fragili anime.  
\- Fammi … leccare … le tue dita … -  
Itachi lo guarda. Vorrebbe dire di non farsi partecipe d'un momento peccaminoso, di lasciare che lui gli desse ciò che stava chiedendo. Ma conosce Sasuke. Per quello decide poi d'assecondarlo. Non sarebbe stato utile inerpicarsi in sterili dibattiti su un'argomentazione che, di fatto, avrebbe portato piacevoli risultati per entrambi. Anche se non è giusto. Anche se è sbagliato. Anche se non dovrebbe farlo. Ma è il suo corpo, ora, che sta parlando. Quel mortale corpo che dà voce ai suoi primordiali istinti.  
Fa scivolare le proprie dita fuori dalla sua bocca e, ancora umide della propria saliva, traccia il contorno di quelle fraterne.  
Sasuke geme riconoscendo quel sapore, socchiude gli occhi, inarca li bacino e schiude leggermente le labbra per accoglierle nella sua bocca, così come avrebbe in breve accolto suo fratello dentro di sé. Quel pensiero lo inebria, lo ubriaca, lo fa letteralmente impazzire.  
Itachi ha vergogna della propria crescente eccitazione. Ma la lingua di Sasuke che si intreccia alle sue dita, la sua bocca che le succhia, i suoi denti che le mordono, non fanno altro che aumentare quel peccaminoso desiderio che si fa sempre più strada in lui.  
Le sue dita abbandonano quella bocca. Itachi compensa immediatamente quella mancanza con le proprie labbra e la propria lingua, dirigendo le umide dita verso le natiche fraterne.  
\- Ti prego … dimmi se ti faccio male … -  
Gli sussurra però sulle labbra, sfiorando con l'indice la stretta apertura.  
Itachi crede di non aver mai avuto così paura. È una paura diversa da quella che si è solito provare di fronte ad un avversario e gli è difficile darle, attribuirle un nome. Probabilmente è la stessa paura che si prova quando si tocca un'antica, sacra reliquia su cui poggia tutta l'umana speme.  
Sasuke sorride perché nelle parole e nella voce di Itachi ora si mescolano dolcezza ed ardore. Era fin troppo eccitante assaporare il dualistico sentimento che ardeva nel cuore del suo amato fratello. Eccitante perché sapeva d'essere il solo a muovere tali tempeste in quell'animo serafico. Desidera essere posseduto, desidera averlo in sé.  
L'attesa si tinge d'impazienza. Muove il proprio bacino verso quelle dita umide delle loro salive, per dimostrare coi fatti, oltre che con mere parole, quali continuassero ad essere suoi più intimi desideri.  
  
Itachi non si perdonerà mai per quello che sta per fare. Itachi gli chiederà perdono mille e mille volte. Per il suo amore ed il suo desiderio.  
Itachi lo bacia. E Sasuke non capisce bene se è quel bacio a lasciarlo senza fiato o quel dito che improvvisamente si fa strada in lui.  
Itachi lascia scivolare un dito nelle profondità di quel corpo. È stretto e caldo. Lo sta accogliendo come non dovrebbe fare.  
È una sensazione nuova, diversa, intossicante e venefica. L'indice si muove all'interno di quel corpo inviolato. Lo abbandona e lo riprende diverse volte.  
Itachi ansima nella bocca di Sasuke. Lui accetta quell'intrusione, attende per altro, attende di più. È un'intrusione leggermente fastidiosa, ma che ripaga il fastidio con l'inebriante sensazione d'avere dentro di sé una parte del fratello. D'attendere per altro.  
Itachi non gli basta mai. Mai.  
E Itachi, ormai avviluppato in quel turbine di peccato e vergogna, desiderio e piacere, gli concede, si concede ancora di più.  
Un secondo dito sfiora l'apertura violata. Tenta di vincerne l'iniziale resistenza. Poi, sull'esempio dell'indice, anche il medio si fa strada in quel corpo perfetto e immune, fino ad oggi, alla terrena cupidigia.  
Sasuke, questa volta, si morde le labbra. Il fastidio s'accresce leggermente. Il suo corpo inizia a provare la nuova sensazione d'assumere forme ad esso non congegnali. Continua a volere, desiderare tutto di Itachi. Per quello accetta il fastidio come una benedizione.  
Itachi s'accorge di tale cambiamento. Per quello ferma i movimenti delle proprie dita. Per quello si pente d'essersi preso cotanta libertà d'azione. Perché per Sasuke tutto deve essere piacere e niente dev'esser dolore.  
\- … perdonami … - gli sussurra, baciandolo più e più volte, tentando di far scivolare via le dita da quella stretta apertura - … sono capace di causarti solo dolore … -  
Sasuke risponde ai baci, Sasuke contrare ancora maggiormente il proprio corpo per tenere quelle dita dentro se stesso. Sasuke quasi sorride a questa nuova manifestazione delle paure, delle ritrosie che Itachi si ostina ad avere nei confronti del suo vergine corpo.  
\- Smettila con queste cazzate … ! - inarca la schiena e cerca le labbra di Itachi - Conserva i tuoi rimpianti per dopo … dammi il piacere che ti sto chiedendo … Itachi … -  
Sasuke non si premura di ricercare delicati termini d'espressione, non tinge mai le proprie richieste d'inutili fregi. L'impudicizia delle proprie parole è diretta emanazione dei reconditi desideri del proprio corpo, d'altronde. E sa che se lui chiede, Itachi sempre risponde.  
Itachi, infatti, s'abbassa per serrare quelle impudiche labbra in un lungo bacio, mentre le proprie dita tornano ad affondare nel corpo di Sasuke, a muoversi in lui, ad aprirlo, prepararlo a ciò che doveva sopraggiungere.  
Eccitante ed accogliente. Il terzo dito non tarda a sopraggiungere. Anche se il corpo vergine di Sasuke è stretto e gli causa resistenza. Anche se la sua stessa mente gli causa resistenza. Ma le sue dita, il suo stesso corpo, si muovono ad un ritmo proprio, come gli stessi pianeti che danzano al ritmo che il Sole a loro impone. E cos'altro era, Sasuke, se non il suo Sole?  
  
\- Sasuke … ? -  
Mormora quel nome debolmente, quasi tentasse, cercasse una conferma che era ancora pronto ad accettarlo, che ancora lo voleva.  
La conferma non tarda ad arrivare.  
\- …. n-non smettere … -  
È un gemito strozzato, quello di Sasuke. Perché quell'intrusione è piacevole e dolorosa insieme. Perché il suo corpo è spinto ad assumere forme ad esso non congeniali. Ma è abbastanza. Abbastanza per portare Itachi ad obbedire. A continuare.  
Itachi muove le proprie dita in quel corpo che stava imparando a conoscere. Le fa scivolare all'esterno per poi tornare in quella proibita esplorazione. Osserva, al contempo, la perfezione del viso del fratello minore. Osserva le labbra dischiuse, le guance arrossate, il perlaceo sudore sulla sua fronte.  
Tutto in quel corpo grida bellezza. Tutto in quel corpo reclama piacere.  
Eppure Itachi è conscio che non si sarebbe mai perdonato per quello che stava per fare.  
Anche se la propria virilità pulsava tanto da fargli fisicamente male al solo pensiero che si sarebbe ora sostituita a quelle dita che stavano ora abbandonando quel vergine corpo violato.  
Itachi torna a carezzare l'erezione del fratello. Si compiace del fatto che non ha perso l'eccitato aspetto. Gli regala una sicurezza in più. Fa scivolare poi la stessa mano sotto la natica di Sasuke e la solleva verso il proprio corpo, traboccante di proibite pulsioni.  
Sasuke si lascia guidare, ma desiderando fin troppo ciò che doveva accadere, àncora la propria gamba ai fianchi di Itachi. Talmente forte quasi temesse potesse fuggirgli una volta ancora, quasi temesse che nuovamente lo potesse abbandonare, svanire. Quasi temesse che quello davanti a lui non fosse altro che un miraggio provocatogli dalla pazzia d'averlo perduto.  
  
Itachi non deve. Eppure lascia il proprio corpo scivolare tra le gambe di Sasuke che, senza vergogna, si dischiudono per accoglierlo.  
Itachi non può. Eppure lascia il proprio sesso, reclamante la stretta apertura, cercare il piacere nel corpo del fratello.  
Itachi non vuole. Ma con un movimento deciso si fa strada nel corpo di Sasuke. Ne è inebriato, intossicato. Il corpo di Sasuke è caldo, stretto, accogliente. Gli regala una certa iniziale resistenza, quasi volesse portarlo ancora di più al delirio. Quasi volesse farsi desiderare ancora di più di quanto Itachi già lo desidera.  
Sasuke si inarca. Gli è ancora così nuova quella sensazione. È piacevole, non lo può negare, così come non può negare che, in parte, fa male quell'intrusione pur così tanto voluta. Ma anche quel dolore a causargli disinibito piacere. Forse perché è Itachi che glielo sta infliggendo. Forse perché è il desiderio di Itachi che lo sta ferendo fisicamente e moralmente guarendo.  
Itachi ha gli occhi lucidi, non sa se di lacrime o del troppo piacere che quel stretto corpo provoca al proprio. Gli bacia ogni angolo del viso, quasi volesse chiedergli perdono di ciò che gli stava facendo.  
\- Fa male …? … v-vuoi che mi fermi… ? -  
Anche la voce sembra spezzata da piacere e paura insieme. Perché conosce quelle sensazioni. Perché sa che fa male. Ma se era lui a provare dolore andava bene, perché se lo meritava. Ma Sasuke … Sasuke era diverso. Lui non si meritava dolore, lui si meritava solo piacere.  
Ma forse perché quegl'occhi nemmeno gli appartengono, Sasuke è in grado di vedere dentro a quell'anima. È c'è solo una risposta possibile. Una sola.  
\- Farebbe più male se tu non ci fossi … se tu non lo facessi … se tu non mi amassi … -  
Si baciano ancora. Si abbeverano dell'amore l'uno dell'altro, si affogano dei propri, rispettivi sentimenti. Diventano una cosa sola nell'anima e nel corpo.  
\- … continua … - Sasuke quasi lo implora, respirando il suo stesso respiro, quando sente Itachi fermarsi, forse nel comprendere la paura che il fratello maggiore aveva di fargli del male - … continua … - ripete come un eco perché fa dannatamente male e dannatamente bene insieme quell'intrusione, quell'amore, quella completezza.  
  
Itachi si muove ancora. Sasuke chiede, lui risponde. Lui lo vuole. Anche se è sbagliato, il suo corpo ormai non risponde più alle ritrosie che la sua mente gli imporrebbe. Anch'esso, forse, fin troppo intossicato dal veleno di quel primordiale serpente.  
Con maggior decisione si fa strada in quel corpo perfetto. Itachi muove il proprio bacino verso la figura ansimante sotto di lui. Sasuke non resiste più. Anche il dolore sembra assumere ora sfumature più morbide. Il suo corpo lo sta accettando completamente. In pochi istanti Itachi si sente completamente dentro di lui.  
In pochi istanti Itachi si sente completo.  
In pochi istanti Sasuke si sente completo.  


Itachi abbassa lo sguardo. I suoi occhi seguono l'intera, sinuosa linea di quel corpo sotto di lui. Quel corpo che lo sta accogliendo, quel corpo che lui stesso sta possedendo. Quel corpo bellissimo e … suo.  
\- … è sbagliato… - Itachi ansima, carezzandogli il viso con la mano libera - è sbagliato … - ripete sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie  - ti sto sporcando una volta ancora … - aggiunge attendendo che Sasuke si abitui a quell'intrusione … o forse attendendo lui stesso d'abituarsi a quel veleno intossicante che è il corpo di Sasuke.  
Ma Sasuke gli sorride. Ed è talmente puro quel sorriso. Non è il sorriso di chi ha vissuto nell'odio, di chi l'odio l'ha sentito sulla propria pelle.  
È il sorriso di chi ha perdonato. È il sorriso di chi ama senza chiedere niente ed è il sorriso di chi sta chiedendo tutto. Il sorriso di chi ha bisogno di tutto.  
Sasuke non dice niente, ma i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, il suo corpo aperto per lui e lui soltanto parlano al suo posto. Gli chiedono di amarlo e non lasciarlo, gli dicono  che lui è lì. Gli dicono che hanno bisogno di lui. Perché lo amano. Così tanto da star male. Gli dicono che solo lui può farlo sentire così, puro, accettato, completo. Che si sente più puro ora di quanto non lo sia mai stato.  
  
Itachi non può, non deve, non vuole, ma Itachi ama. Tanto da fare male. A stesso e ancora di più a ciò che di più caro ha.  
Itachi finalmente lascia andare quei polsi ora arrossati dalla stretta che la sua forza aveva loro inflitto. La mano scivola lungo il viso di Sasuke. Lo tiene con entrambe le mani, ora. Come una sacra reliquia, come un prezioso tesoro.  
\- … non dovrei .. -  
Non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe baciarlo come ora sta facendo, non dovrebbe uscire e spingersi ancora di più in lui come sta continuando a fare. Non dovrebbe desiderarlo come lo desidera.  
\- non dovrei … ma ti amo … - aggiunge poi, non riuscendo a nascondere il senso di colpa che quel piacere, quei movimenti, tutto stavano provocando in lui.  
Sasuke lo guarda, con il respiro ancora affannato da quello sconosciuto dolore, da quel nuovo piacere. Risponde poi con un bacio. Non c'è particolare sorpresa. Ma una devozione piuttosto, che ad Itachi stringe il cuore.  
Sasuke muove le mani ancora leggermente intorpidite. Si tuffano tra i lunghi capelli di Itachi.  
Lui, i suoi lunghi capelli, li ama da sempre.  
Li ha imparati ad amare quando ancora piccolo si divertiva a tirarli per attirare l'attenzione di quel fratello tanto forte ed ammirato da tutti, ma che lui voleva solo per sé. Li ha amati vedendoli muoversi nel vento, quando Itachi si muoveva veloce tra i rami degli alberi durante gli allenamenti che assieme facevano. Li ha venerati quando li ha visti muoversi al ritmo delle sue spinte, al ritmo dei loro bacini, quando li ha visti seguire il ritmo che lui stava dando a quel primitivo incontro d'anime e corpi. Li ha venerati quando li ha visti incollati al sudato corpo di Itachi, mentre questi lo cavalcava sensualmente.  
Li ama adesso quando sono un mero pretesto per tenerlo maggiormente accanto a sé, un sensuale sotterfugio per possederlo più di quanto già lo possieda.  
I capelli di Itachi sono suoi, anzitutto, ancora prima d'essere dello stesso Itachi.  
  
Itachi si lascia ubriacare dal tocco di quei polpastrelli sulla propria nuca. Itachi è completamente ubriaco di Sasuke. Le mani scivolano lungo tutto il suo corpo. Ne afferra i fianchi, lasciando scivolare i palmi sulle natiche, quanto basta per sollevarlo leggermente verso di sé, quanto basta per affondare ancora di più in lui.  
\- a-ah … Itachi … - Sasuke morde la spalla del fratello, nello sforzo di contenere strozzati gemiti di doloroso piacere che quella penetrazione gli stava provocando.  
Il morso del primordiale serpente è come se riversasse in lui l'eccitante veleno della sensualità che l'amore accompagna il sesso tra amanti.  
Inebriato, ubriacato dal serpente, il ritmo dei suoi movimenti si velocizza, le sue mani affondano nelle natiche del fratello che ora, invece, ha abbandonato i suoi lunghi capelli per graffiargli la schiena.  
Non s'odono altri rumori nella stanza se non i loro due disperati respiri, i loro gemiti strozzati, i loro "ti amo" interrotti solo dal rumore che la pelle produce nello scontrarsi con altra pelle, che le labbra producono nell'incontrare altre umide labbra.  
Sasuke lascia lungo la schiena del fratello profondi segni di possessione. I rossi graffi provocati dalle sue unghie si accompagnano ai segni violaci che i suoi denti, le sue labbra hanno lasciato sulla pelle diafana. Ma non è soddisfatto. Conosce abbastanza Itachi per indovinarne la ritrosia ad esternare i suoi più reconditi desideri. Lo conosce abbastanza per sapere che anche se sente il sesso pulsante di Itachi muoversi dentro di lui, bruciare dentro al suo corpo dannatamente stretto, per Itachi lo stesso Sasuke è ancora una bambola di fragile porcellana.  
\- … non ti contenere … dannazione … - Sasuke affonda le dita nella schiena ferita - non sono una cazzo di bambola … - tira i lunghi capelli per far sì che i suoi occhi trovino l'antico proprietario - fammi sentire che mi desideri … che sono tuo … e tuo soltanto … -  
Itachi si perde nei suoi antichi occhi.  
Itachi non deve. Itachi non può.  
Sasuke si meritava di più. Non doveva essere suo soltanto. Sasuke si meritava qualcuno di meglio di un assassino che aveva da tempo abbandonato le vestige mortali per discendere nell'Ade, com'era lui. Un assassino che non meritava d'ascendere all'Empireo attraverso la profanazione di quel sacro tempio che invece, ora, stava possedendo.  
Itachi però ora vuole assecondare quei desideri perversi di cui lui soltanto era causa. Lo vuole, lo desidera. Non dovrebbe, lo sa bene. Ma Sasuke ansima, Sasuke è stretto e caldo attorno a lui. La sua virilità gli bagna lo stomaco con quel liquido che prelude ad un piacere più intenso. E ora Sasuke sta chiedendo. Ed Itachi null'altro vuole che assecondarlo, farlo stare bene, dargli tutto ciò che Sasuke vuole e che lui può dargli.  
\- Lo sai che lo sei … -  
Itachi si sarebbe pentito domani di quelle parole e di quei pensieri. Sasuke non doveva essere suo … ma ora lo era. Lo era veramente. Sasuke era suo, dannatamente suo, nessun altro lo aveva mai avuto come lo stava avendo lui. Nessun altro. E nessun altro … lo avrebbe mai avuto.  
  
Lo bacia, lo bacia quasi violentemente. Quasi volesse sfogarsi di quei pensieri che non doveva avere. Che erano sbagliati. Quasi volesse replicare i movimenti decisi che portavano la propria erezione ad abbandonare e possedere nuovamente il corpo accogliente del suo, anche se per una sera soltanto, Sasuke, più e più volte.  
Sasuke ansima nella bocca di Itachi. Le sue mani impazzite gli graffiano la schiena, percorrono la spina dorsale del fratello, giungono alle natiche dello stesso,  le afferrano, tentano di portarlo ancora di più dentro di sé.  
Itachi, davvero, non gli basta mai.  
E Itachi risponde a quel desiderio, a quelle pulsioni che ormai sono anche le sue. Anche se non dovrebbe. Anche se è sbagliato.  
Gli succhia le labbra gonfie ed umide, gli graffia nel natiche, le spinge di più verso il proprio corpo. Affonda totalmente in Sasuke, più e più volte, ripetutamente.  
I suoi capelli danzano assieme a lui. È una danza dolce e violenta insieme.  
Non sa quanto ancora può resistere al piacere che lo stretto corpo di Sasuke gli provoca. Non sa quanto ancora può resistere al piacere di sapere che Sasuke è solo suo, soltanto suo, nell'anima e nel corpo. Che nessun altro l'ha avuto se non lui. Che nessun altro l'ha visto ansimare e reclamare piacere se non lui. Nessun altro l'ha visto, l'ha avuto, lo ha amato, come sta facendo lui e solo lui ora.  
Anche se è sbagliato, anche se non dovrebbe esserlo, Sasuke è suo e questo pensiero lo fa impazzire di quel desiderio che non dovrebbe provare, e lo porta a muoversi ancora di più, ancora più velocemente dentro e fuori di lui, come volesse ribadire, ogni volta, ad ogni movimento, ad ogni affondo, che Sasuke è davvero suo, solo suo, e che a nessun altro avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi a quel che ora era suo. Come se lo volesse ribadire a se stesso e allo stesso Sasuke che ora che era suo di nessun altro sarebbe più stato.  
Bellissimo, perfetto, il suo Sasuke, stretto e caldo intorno a lui, che gli stava donando corpo ed anima, il suo meraviglioso diamante grezzo che si è abbandonato a quello sporco assassino, quel serpente che s'era fatto agnello, quel fratello che s'era fatto suo amante.  
Il Suo Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke è come in estasi. Non pone più resistenze. Si è aggrappato ai capelli di Itachi con le proprie mani, ne ha cinto la vita con le proprie gambe che quasi tremano a quel sensuale ritmo. Sasuke si lascia guidare e possedere. Non pone più resistenza. Ha buttato la maschera.  
Itachi sta possedendo il suo corpo. Itachi sta possedendo il suo stesso cuore.  
Sasuke ansima, geme, invoca il nome del fratello. Sente i lenzuoli di seta scivolare sotto al proprio corpo in balia di quella sensuale furia.  
Sasuke non aveva mai visto Itachi così impazzito dal piacere. Sasuke non avrebbe mai pensato che Itachi potesse farsi trascinare in modo così completo. Mentre si aggrappa al corpo dello stesso Itachi, mentre lo sente uscire ed entrare in lui più volte, Sasuke si compiace d'essere il solo in grado di provocare nel suo stoico amante tali complesse sensazioni. È un pensiero che lo nutre d'inumana soddisfazione.  
E nemmeno comprende più se è la virilità del fratello che s'appropria più e più volte del suo umano involucro o, piuttosto, la consapevolezza d'appartenere, ora totalmente, a colui che gli apparteneva da sempre, a portarlo al limite della sopportazione di quel doloroso piacere che il suo amante gli stava regalando.  
Forte, perfetto, sempre perfetto, il suo Itachi, che bruciava dentro di lui, il suo Salvatore, il suo Dio che s'era fatto assassino per lui e lui soltanto, quella vittima che per lui era vissuta e per lui s'era lasciata morire, quell'Angelo che in suo nome s'era fatto Demone, quel fratello che s'era fatto suo amante.  
Il Suo Itachi.  
  
Itachi conosce ogni cosa di Sasuke. Ne conosce le pulsioni profonde. I suoi gemiti si fanno più vicini, strozzati, intossicanti.  
Per quello Itachi, lasciando a Sasuke il gravoso compito di mantenere il proprio corpo sollevato, formando quell'angolo che aveva scoperto recargli maggiore piacere, torna con la propria mano a quell'obiettivo che già aveva in precedenza sfiorato.  
Itachi afferra la mascolinità del fratello. La sua mano si muove allo stesso ritmo del proprio corpo. Cerca, attraverso le proprie mani, attraverso le callose falangi, di recare piacere all'uomo che stava contendendo parte del proprio corpo e l'interità della propria vita.  
Sasuke è stretto da due piaceri di diversa natura, ma della stessa intensità.  Non crede di resistere a lungo. Non crede di poter contenere più il proprio orgasmo.  
\- I-Itachi … d-dannazio- -  
Itachi lo interrompe con un bacio perché Sasuke doveva concentrarsi solo sul proprio piacere. Non doveva pensare a lui. Lui non era importante. Non lo era mai stato. Sasuke era importante. Lui solo lo era.  
Entrambe le lingue si intrecciano. Itachi spinge ancora di più dentro di lui, dentro a quel corpo che era è umido e bagnato, dentro quel corpo che non resiste più al suo membro gonfio e bisognoso.  
Intuisce quello che sta per avvenire. Sono i gemiti strozzati di Sasuke, la sua mano destra tra i capelli, la sinistra a graffiargli la schiena che anticipano l'evento.  
È dannatamente eccitante intuire l'ormai prossimo orgasmo di Sasuke. È eccitante perché è lui che glielo sta provocando. È eccitante perché Sasuke non ha mai riversato il proprio seme nelle mani di nessun altro. È eccitante perché Sasuke non è mai stato tanto vulnerabile come lo è in questo momento.  
Poi, finalmente, Sasuke si lascia andare. Trema avvinghiato al fratello maggiore. Gli morde la spalla una volta ancora, si stringe maggiormente a lui. Poi ansima rumorosamente mentre riversa il proprio biancastro seme tra le dita del fratello che ancora non si sono placate, come volessero, fino all'ultimo, regalargli tutto il piacere che si meritava.  
Itachi lo attira in un altro bacio soffocante, mentre le sue dita ne raccolgono il seme caldo, mentre l'altra sua mano gli carezza il volto.  
La sensazione che lo invade è troppo forte. L'odore dello sperma unito agli occhi lucidi di Sasuke, lo rendono quasi pazzo. Sasuke che tenta di riprendere fiato, ha le guance arrossate, i capelli scompigliati.  
È talmente bello e perfetto che Itachi quasi non riesce a guardarlo.  
  
Itachi non deve. Non deve sporcare quel corpo. Ne ha già sporcato abbastanza l'anima innocente e pura.  
Itachi non può. Non può lasciare che i suoi vili ed umani istinti prendano sopravvento ancora di più del suo corpo in balia di quel meraviglioso serpente.  
Itachi non vuole. È sbagliato, è così sbagliato abbandonarsi ai sensi, abbandonarsi al piacere. Lui non lo merita. Lui doveva essere anche stavolta uno strumento  e nient'altro. Doveva dare a Sasuke il piacere che si meritava, che gli doveva. E basta. Null'altro. Doveva respingere quel piacere che sentiva salirgli nella gonfia virilità che pulsava ancora dentro al corpo di Sasuke.  
La sua vista si annebbia. Il cuore batte ad un ritmo più sostenuto. Il grande Itachi Uchiha si rivela l'essere debole che in fondo è sempre stato quando si trattava di Sasuke e Sasuke soltanto.  
\- S-sasuke … aspetta … - cerca di mormorare, nel tentativo d'allontanarsi dal suo viso.  
Ma Sasuke sa, conosce Itachi fin troppo bene. Non gliel'avrebbe permesso. Non doveva negarsi il piacere. Sasuke non lo voleva. E non era soltanto un atto di pura disinteressata generosità quello, ma piuttosto il suo egoistico desiderio di possedere ogni singola cosa che Itachi avesse, che fosse il suo cuore, che fosse il suo corpo, che fossero i suoi capelli, che fosse il suo seme.  
Ogni cosa di Itachi apparteneva per diritto a Sasuke e a Sasuke soltanto. Itachi era suo. Itachi era suo quando era lui a possedere il suo corpo, Itachi era suo quando lasciava che lui possedesse il suo corpo. Non cambiava affatto la sostanza di fondo: quella malata ossessione che aveva per Itachi, quel totale amore, erano la stessa. Solo lui poteva provocare quel piacere ad Itachi. Solo lui.  
\- NO! - le gambe si stringono maggiormente alla vita del fratello maggiore, le mani si aggrappano ai madidi fili d'ebano - Non devi lasciarmi! -  
Nemmeno si rende conto, Sasuke, che quella richiesta ha quasi un tono fanciullesco, come quando, da bambino, domandava attenzioni da quel fratello che tanto ammirava. Non si rende conto, Sasuke, delle parole che dice. Del desiderio che esprime. Degli occhi, grandi e neri, che sono lucidi di lacrime. Della voce ancora affaticata da quel profondo orgasmo provato tra le mani fraterne.  
Itachi non sa cosa replicare. È spiazzato. È come se un intero convoglio d'emozioni avesse attraverso il suo animo impuro. Sasuke è più bello e puro che mai. Anche ora che lo aveva sporcato. È ancora una tela bianca, è ancora un bambino. È perfetto.  
\- Ti prego … non devo … sporcarti … - mormora, facendo appello alle ultime forze rimastegli, facendo appello a ciò che rimane della dignità di quello che un giorno lontano fu il ninja più temibile di tutti - ti prego … -  
E a quella preghiera, ridondante, a quella preghiera strozzata, Sasuke sorride, quasi intenerito. La sua voce sì è fatta più calma, anche se le sue guance sono ancora arrossate e il suo respiro affaticato.  
\- Non l'hai mai fatto. Non lo farai mai! Ed io ti voglio. In qualunque cazzo di modo tu sei mio! -  
Sasuke è più bello e puro che mai. Ed Itachi non si merita quell'essere perfetto. Non si merita il suo corpo, nemmeno il suo cuore, tanto meno la sua anima.  
\- N-Non ti merito … non merito … -  
Ma non termina nemmeno perché è Sasuke nuovamente a interromperlo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, portando i suoi occhi a cercare il loro antico possessore.  
\- Smettila! Tu non sei più una pedina! Tu meriti! Io ti amo dannazione! -  
Sasuke quasi piange. E non se lo spiega nemmeno. Forse perché Sasuke è ancora una tela bianca. Forse perché Sasuke è anch'esso debolmente umano.  
\- Ti prego … Itachi … fallo per me … se non vuoi farlo per te … -  
Forse perché solo ora ha compreso a fondo il dolore che logora il suo e suo soltanto Itachi, in ogni singolo giorno di quella vita che lui gli ha così egoisticamente imposto.  
  
Itachi non sa nemmeno se sta piangendo o se è solo il madido sudore che quella lunga sessione d'amore aveva portato con sé che gli appanna la vista.  
Itachi non si merita tutto questo. Itachi non si merita perdoni, non si merita piaceri. Non si merita amore. Itachi non si merita Sasuke. Itachi non si merita nulla.  
Non deve, non può, non vuole.  
\- Ti amo tanto Sasuke … perdonami se puoi … -  
Ma Itachi ama. Così tanto che il cuore gli fa male. Così tanto che chiude quelle labbra di quel bambino, anzi … di quell'uomo, di quel fratello che era sotto di lui, con un bacio soffocante. E si spinge il lui, una volta ancora. L'ultima. Ansima nella bocca di Sasuke, come se volesse chiedergli perdono di quell'amore tanto potente che prova per lui.  
La mano coperta dal seme fraterno si sposta per afferrargli maggiormente la gamba e tenerla sollevata nel modo in cui sentiva dargli più, egoisticamente, piacere. L'altra mano gli tiene il volto. La sua fronte si appoggia su quella di Sasuke. Il suo corpo è scosso da un brivido. Da un piacere sbagliato e tanto giusto insieme. Il suo corpo è allo stremo. Si abbandona a ciò che non ha mai meritato. Si abbandona a ciò che Sasuke gli ha regalato. Si abbandona a Sasuke.  
Geme. Geme come non aveva mai fatto prima. Il suo corpo è attraversato da un lungo brivido, mentre riversa il suo peccaminoso seme nel corpo del fratello. Mentre prende tutto ciò che resta di quell'anima pura, mentre ne sporca la tela con proibiti colori.  
Itachi non pensava che fosse possibile provare tanto amore, tanto dolore e tanto piacere tutti insieme. Ancora una volta è stato Sasuke ad insegnargli quei sentimenti.  
  
Sasuke ansima insieme a lui. Rabbrividisce nel sentire il caldo liquido invaderlo e quasi lenire il bruciante tepore. Trema nel sentire Itachi abbandonarsi in tutto e per tutto a lui, e a lui soltanto. È soddisfatto, è felice. Perché ora ha visto tutto di Itachi, ne conosce ogni più intimo pensiero ed azione.  
Perché ora Itachi è completamente suo e lui appartiene totalmente ad Itachi.  
Sasuke lo abbraccia. Sorride. Lascia scivolare le sue mani stanche attorno al suo collo, lo attira, lo tiene a sé, quasi volesse proteggerlo da quella colpa che sapeva star sconvolgendo, devastando l'anima di Itachi.  
\- Va tutto bene Itachi … - gli sussurra carezzandogli i capelli e gli occhi bagnati da lacrime, lasciando che appoggiasse la testa sopra il suo petto. Lasciando che si abbandonasse completamente  agli ultimi spasmi che quel corpo stava ancora provando dentro di lui.  
Itachi alza lo sguardo. Incontra gli occhi che una volta furono suoi. Incontra quell'uomo che ora era suo. Davvero completamente suo. Allunga una mano per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo. Nulla ora sarebbe stato lo stesso. Lo sentiva, lo capiva.  
\- È sbagliato … ma ti amo … - gli mormora solamente, mentre si muove lentamente, fin tanto che basta al suo membro ormai stanco di uscire da quel corpo che era stato il suo tempio.  
  
Sasuke rabbrividisce a quella sensazione, a quel liquido che parzialmente scivola fuori dal proprio corpo. Poi però alza gli occhi su Itachi e gli bacia la fronte. Lo tiene stretto al proprio corpo. Sasuke non si è mai sentito così tanto bisogno di proteggerlo. Perché sa che Itachi non sarà in grado di perdonarsi così facilmente, perché sa che Itachi non sarà mai in grado di perdonarsi davvero. Per quello lui è lì. Per quello sarà sempre lì.  
\- Non lo è. Non lo sarà mai. Tu non sei più uno strumento. Tu meriti. Ed io merito - una piccola pausa, solo per baciare una volta ancora il capo corvino -Noi ci meritiamo d'essere felici, Itachi … alla faccia di chi ci ha voluto male … - la sua voce ora è gentile. Calma, tranquilla.  
Itachi alza gli occhi verso di lui. Lo fissa. Davanti a lui non c'è più un ragazzino indifeso. Davanti a lui c'è un uomo che ha preso coscienza di cosa la vita voglia significare. Suo fratello. Suo amante. Inizio e fine d'ogni sua singola cosa. Sua unica speranza.  
  
Itachi non crede alle sue parole. O forse ha paura nel crederci. Lui sa che non merita niente. Anche se Sasuke gli sta dando tutto. Proprio quella persona a cui lui aveva tolto tutto.  
Itachi però chiude gli occhi. Lascia che Sasuke lo tenga stretto. Fa cadere la sua maschera, tra quelle braccia forti, ma gentili.  
Sasuke gli carezza i capelli. Ascolta il cuore di Itachi riprendere un ritmo normale. Ascolta quel cuore che sentì morire e rinascere davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Sasuke è convinto che sarà in grado, prima o poi, di far comprendere ad Itachi che lui merita, che una prossima volta esiste. Che loro stessi sono quella prossima volta.  
Perché glielo doveva. Perché lo amava. Perché Itachi lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona poteva essere salvata.  
Non si è pentito mai, nemmeno una volta, di quella scelta di averlo riportato in vita, accanto a sé. Anche se è stata una scelta egoistica ne è valsa la pena. E lo farà capire anche ad Itachi, un giorno.  
  
Sasuke conosce tante cose di Itachi. Ora ne conosce anche i più profondi gemiti che gli scavano l'anima quando s'abbandona al culmine del piacere.  
C'è una cosa che però, forse, Sasuke non sa.  
Se qualcuno avesse domandato ad Itachi cosa significasse per lui "salvezza e redenzione, amore e desiderio, vita, morte e rinascita", solo una parola sarebbe uscita dalle sue labbra: Sasuke.  
  
Itachi Uchiha era stato definito in tanti modi durante il breve arco della sua vita.  
Eppure, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto in quell'esatto momento, stretto tra le braccia dell'unica persona che avesse mai amato, l'unica definizione di se stesso che lo stesso Itachi avrebbe trovato adatta sarebbe indubbiamente stata: _umano_.  
  
E per un momento, un momento soltanto, non gli sembrò nemmeno così _sbagliato_.

 

 

 


End file.
